ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akari Unryu (claymade)
'Akari Unryu '(雲竜 あかり Unryū Akari) breeds Sumo wrestling pigs, her favourite being the 14th Yokozuna champion, Katsunishiki. Biography |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 2: Converging, Cologne sent Akira a letter asking her to keep Ryoga there should he manage to find the place. Which is why he spent three days on her farm until another letter was sent requesting his presence. When they reached the Nekohanten their eyes widened at the sight of the army gathered there. Ryoga could only think of one thing serious enough to prompt such a marshalling of warriors. The Dark Kingdom. Ryouga meandered through the teeming press of warriors. Katsunishiki and Akari followed in his wake, the latter timidly. He sized up the new arrivals as he went, wondering how well they would stack up against him or Ranma. His assessment was interrupted by Lime, who shoved his way through the crowd so that he could challenge Ryoga to a rematch after the battle. Before Ryoga could reply he was cut off by the arrival of Lime’s father. Lime tried to protest his father inclusion only to receive a quick cuff behind the head. He apologized to Ryoga saying that Lime was just angry about all the teasing he’d been receiving for losing to a human. He gave Ryouga a beaming, toothy smile which he responded with one of his own. Still, his personal reservations aside, it did actually hearten Ryouga to see the Musk here as they needed all the resources they could get. When Ranma called out to him he was surprised to see him carrying the Gekkaja. Afterward he and Akari joined with all the other martial artist that Cologne had called and began talking quietly with each other off to the side. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Unlike everyone else Akari didn’t regain her memories when Sailor Moon turn back time. It turned out she had come to Nerima on multiple occasions looking for someone who could defeat Katsunishiki. One day Ranma saw her and led her to Furinkan Highschool after informing her that she knew of someone who could defeat Katsunishiki. After a few moments of appraisal, she gave her porcine companion a nod and a slap, and with that the pig was barreling down the street toward Ryogua. However at that moment Kuno caught up with them and ended up defeating Katsunishiki before Ryoga could. Akari then rather shyly walks up to Kuno and tells him he's won, while Ryoga wonders what Akari is talking about Ryoga lept in front of her and desperately tried to get her to remember who he was. Sadly his desperate pleas were having the exact opposite of their intended effect. Faced with a crazy man fervently claiming a long history with her that she had no memory of whatsoever, Akari was backing away from his advance in increasing fear. Kuno seeing this stood protectively in front of her bringing Ryouga back to his senses. While he still tried to plead his stammering words fell on deaf ears, as Akari continued to shrink away. With that Kuno informed Akari that she should leave telling her that he would read her letter at a more fitting time. Kuno waited until she was gone, then walked away as well, with one final, dark look directed at Ryouga. In the end, the lost boy and Ranma were left standing alone in the empty street. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter One: Before the Storm, Kuno finally proposed to Akari. However they decided to wait until he graduates from College before having the wedding. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters